mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shadowbolts (EG)
Para el grupo idénticamente nombrado creado por Nightmare Moon, véase Shadowbolts. Los Shadowbolts son un equipo de estudiantes humanos que asisten a la escuela Crystal Prep en el mundo humano. Aparecen en la película My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad, el especial de media hora Baile Mágico y en My Little Pony Annual 2013 de los cómics de IDW. Entre los miembros de los Shadowbolts se incluyen a Twilight Sparkle, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap y varios jugadores de fútbol no nombrados. Desarrollo y diseño Los Shadowbolts son similares a los Wondercolts de Canterlot. A diferencia de los Shadowbolts ponis creados por Nightmare Moon, los Shadowbolts humanos no tienen ninguna conexión conocida con la subdirectora Luna. Representación en Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad thumb En la película My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad, los Shadowbolts de la escuela Crystal Prep compiten contra los Wondercolts de la escuela Canterlot High en la competencia cuatrienal de los Juegos de la Amistad. El equipo consiste de Jet Set, Upper Crust, Neon Lights, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Royal Pin, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest y la Twilight Sparkle del mundo humano. Los primeros seis participan solo en el Decatlón Académico, mientras que las últimas seis pasan a los eventos de la Carrera de Relevos Triple y Hallar la Bandera luego de haber obtenido los mejores puntajes para su equipo. A lo largo de la película, los Shadowbolts muestran una conducta egoísta y esnobista tanto a los estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot como entre sí, con la excepción de Twilight Sparkle. No permiten que Twilight tome un asiento en el autobús de la escuela Crystal Prep, hacen conflicto con los Wondercolts durante la fiesta del gimnasio, y muestran una falta de entusiasmo por el éxito de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, se juntan brevemente de forma más sociable con los Wondercolts durante la fiesta antes de que interviniera la directora Cinch, y terminan en una relación mucho más amigable con los Wondercolts al final de la película. Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico En el especial de media hora My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat y Lemon Zest de los Shadowbolts compiten contra las Rainbooms en el concurso de vídeos musicales "Canto y Baile". Las Shadowbolts incluso llegan a robar el concepto del vídeo musical de Rarity. Sin embargo, mientras que las Rainbooms tienen una canción original pero no una coreografía de baile, las Shadowbolts tienen la coreografía de baile pero ninguna canción original. Al final, los dos equipos declaran una tregua e ingresan al concurso de vídeos musicales como un grupo unificado. Otras representaciones Cómics de IDW En la historia de Equestria Girls en My Little Pony Annual 2013, los Shadowbolts de la escuela Crystal (identificados solo por el nombre de su equipo) juegan fútbol contra los Wondercolts de la escuela Canterlot High en el primer juego de la temporada. Libros de cuentos La portada del libro de capítulos My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, exhibido en la Feria Internacional del Juguete de Estados Unidos 2015, muestra a las Shadowbolts de la escuela Crystal junto con los Wondercolts de la escuela Canterlot High. Las Shadowbolts también aparecen en Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise. Software En la aplicación de Equestria Girls por Hasbro para iOS, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest y Twilight Sparkle, identificada como "Sci-Twi", pueden aparecer en el juego por medio de los zapcodes de sus muñecas. Mercancía Entre las [[Juguetes#Equestria Girls y Rainbow Rocks|muñecas de Equestria Girls Friendship Games]] de las Shadowbolts se incluyen tanto las ediciones de lanzamiento Espíritu escolar como Estilo deportivo de Twilight Sparkle, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat e Indigo Zap. Sour Sweet es mostrada en el juego de cuaderno de dibujo "Fashion Friendzy" por Fashion Angels. Citas Galería My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Mercancía Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg EQG3 Promotional Image.png Referencias en:Shadowbolts (EG) Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Estudiantes de la escuela Crystal Prep Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls Categoría:Antagonistas reformados Categoría:Personajes Secundarios